Jυεgø đε þαlαβяαs
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: ShikaIno... Ella era una chica un poco olvidadiza a la que Shikamaru tenía que recordarle constantemente las actividades que tenía que relizar... ¿Que sucede si entre esos recordatorios viene una inviacion?... Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno, obvio


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Drabble** dedicado** a **Neith Akemi****… **Nena espero que te guste!!

**Disfruten de la lectura!!**

* * *

**j****υεg****ø đ****ε**** þ****α****l****α****β****я****α****s****.**

**Capitulo único.**

**-**

**-**

-Otra vez llegaste tarde, Ino.

Ino en ese momento buscaba recuperar la respiración que había perdido al subir de manera rápida las escaleras, para buscar llegar a tiempo a las actividades extraescolares que tenía pendiente para ese día.

-Ya cállate, Shikamaru. No es mi culpa que Asuma-sensei me haya retenido en la práctica de basquetball.

-Se te olvido- exclamó con seguridad Shikamaru mientras achicaba los ojos ante la sospecha que tenía.

Ino solo fingió enojo mientras apartaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te mande un mensaje a tu celular para recordarte que hoy teníamos junta para ponernos de acuerdo sobre que actividad realizaríamos en el festival de la escuela- Ino agacho la mirada-. ¡Se te olvido también tú celular!- Ino solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, apenada-. ¡Diablos! De por sí esas juntas son aburridas y tú vas, y me abandonas en una. Eso no es justo.

-Lo siento, Shika- exclamó Ino mientras ponía ojos tristes. Shikamaru suspiró, Ino sabía perfectamente que ante esa mirada, él no podía hacer nada.

-Está bien- suspiro el castaño-. Mañana, como presidenta de la clase tienes que presentarte de nuevo para asegurar de una vez por todas lo que nos toca organizar para el festival de la escuela.

-Está bien, Shikamaru. No te preocupes, te prometo que esta vez no fallare, no se me olvidará.

Shikamaru asintió para después decir:

-Bien, entonces repite conmigo… Mañana viernes a las cuatro de la tarde junta con los delegados. Sábado por la tarde la asignación de los lugares… Próximo lunes por la mañana reunión en el salón para escoger los uniformes, martes reunión con el director a las tres de la tarde y dentro de ocho días el festival.

Ino se puso nerviosa ante todo lo dicho por Shikamaru y que tenía que recordar.

-Claro, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde junta con los delegados, lunes por la tarde asignación de los lugares, dentro de ocho días la reunión para ver los uniformes y…- decía casi sin respirar.

Pero fue interrumpida por Shikamaru que soltó un suspiro.

-El sábado por la tarde es la asignación de los lugares, lunes por la mañana junta para ver los uniformes, martes a las tres junta con el director, dentro de ocho días el festival.

-Mañana junta de delegados a las tres, sábado reunión con el director, lunes a las cuatro asignación de lugares…

Shikamaru golpeo delicadamente la cabeza de la rubia con la libreta que llevaba en la mano.

-Mañana con los delegados a las cuatro, sábado por la tarde la asignación de los lugares, próximo lunes junta para ver los uniformes, martes reunión con el director a las tres de la tarde, dentro de ocho días el festival y hoy en el cine conmigo a las cinco.

Ino junto los puños, como si de una niña se tratara, cosa que hizo sonreír a Shikamaru.

-Mañana a las cuatro junta con los delegados, sábado por la tarde asignación de los lugares, próximo lunes junta para escoger los uniformes, martes a las tres junta con el director, dentro de ocho días festival y hoy contigo en el cine a las cinco.

-Muy bien- y sin decir más Shikamaru se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la puerta, para salir del salón.

La primera reacción de Ino fue saltar de felicidad al ver que había conseguido su objetivo, hasta que cayó en algo.

-¿Cine contigo a las cinco?- preguntó la rubia extrañada y feliz ante esa posibilidad.

-Sí y no llegues tarde. Más bien, trata de recordarlo.

Ino sonrió contenta, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas de felicidad sobre su propio eje. ¡Shikamaru la había invitado a salir!

-

-

-¿Y qué paso después, papá?- preguntó un curioso niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Pues que tú madre sorprendentemente no se le olvido nuestra cita- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa para después continuar leyendo su periódico mientras Ino sonreía ante el recuerdo.

* * *

_Hola!!! Dios, últimamente me ha dado mucho por escribir ShikaIno!!! Jaja eso es muy bueno, ¿no? Y cierro mi día y semana de escuela con este fic recién salido del horno… Una Ino un poco despistada, pero adorable… Kawaii me gusto mucho ^^ Debo decir que la situación no es muy original, ya que todo el fic esta hecho a base de una experiencia propia, así que entiendo como se sentía Ino intentando memorizar todo de forma rápida y bajo presión, para después descubrir el plan con maña de shika-sexy ^^U Espero que les haya gustado.. Gracias por leer lo que se me ocurre escribir, como siempre espero sus opiniones… Saludos!!!_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


End file.
